


Let Us Be Safe And Sound

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Gen, holiday fic, let the tragedy trio be friends, they are soft and sweet, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Jack, Lacie and Oswald spend the Christmas together in a cuddle pile while watching movies.
Relationships: Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville & Lacie Baskerville & Jack Vessalius
Kudos: 3





	Let Us Be Safe And Sound

Outside the wind was howling and the snow falling, dense clouds obscuring the sky. The doorbell echoed in the quiet of the house and Oswald, who was in the kitchen, went to let Jack in. In the living room, the fireplace was cackling, flames reflecting in blood-red eyes and giving them a soft ethereal glow in the dark room. A cup was held in cold hands and Lacie was humming Oswald’s melody, voice low and smooth, as she waited for him and Jack. On the coffee table before her were put bowls of popcorn and cookies and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. After what seemed like forever, Lacie heard the door opening and Jack and Oswald came in.

Jack’s already big smile grew and his eyes brightened even more. The fire was casting delicate shadows upon their features and Lacie smiled, eyes softening around the edges.

“Lacie! Sorry for the delay, the traffic was awful!” Her friend said and sat down on the sofa next to her and up close, she could see his red nose and the faint tremble in his frame from the cold. His hands quickly circled around a cup of warm goodness and a content sigh escaped him. He sunk in the cushions and her brother sat down on her other side, remote in hand and an amused half-smile on his face.

“So, what are we watching?” He asked, burying his face in the scarf around his neck and reaching for a cookie. Lacie hummed and looked at Jack with a smirk while he blinked at her until his eyes widened.

“Murder mystery~!” They sing-songed together and Lacie reached for the popcorn, excitement running through her. Her brother simply nodded, already a whole plate of cookies in his hand, and put on their favourite Detective Holmes.

The light of the TV lit the room a little more and the toys on the Christmas tree shone. The three of them bundled up in blankets and settled for the long night.

Half-way during the third movie, Oswald was nodding off, sprawled on Lacie and Jack’s laps. Jack was carding his fingers through the dark locks, twisting and tugging gently, his own head resting on Lacie’s shoulder. It was late, little before two in the morning, and with Oswald’s weight, Jack knew his and Lacie’s legs will be numb in the morning but it didn’t matter.

There was a content smile on his face, half-lidded emerald eyes shining and when he looked at Lacie, he saw her fast asleep, lips pulled up in a gentler, softer smile.

Looking at the relaxed faces of his dear friends, Jack chuckled.

“Good night, Lacie, Oswald.”

Jack didn’t believe in miracles but he fully believed in a forever with his two most beloved people.


End file.
